fallout_equestria_cliffsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Add a new Character
Adding a new Character Introduction To add a character to the Cliffside wiki can be difficult if a pony isn't used to the system on how to do so. This guide and guideline will help players format their character pages to look and flow well. This is an evolving piece and no one will do upkeep on your pages but yourself. You are responsible for creating and maintaining the information held within your page, the staff does not maintain these pages beyond moderating for things that are against this wiki's overarching rules and guidelines. There's rules?! Yes. Yes, there is. But they're rather simple, so don't worry. #Characters should be ones that are playable and currently active in Wasted Days. Please, no "I use this character in only other places." Deceased characters are applicable to have pages if they fit within the canon. #Character pages should be a maximum of a 'mature' rating, no adult content, please. (Basically, what you cannot do in sim, you cannot do here.) #Approved characters only, please. Making a wiki page is not a substitute for a character application when needed. But, it can be a substitute for a replacement to the note carded character sheets post approval. #Keep your pages objective, refrain from painting your character as a golden hero. Please no hero worship style pages. #Using your pages to defame or insult another player and/or character without their express consent is forbidden; we are adults here and your behavior is expected to reflect this. #While we do not maintain or perform upkeep upon pages typically, staff reserves the right edit or remove your character's page should a problem arise (Commonly breaking the simple "Don't be an asshole" rules) #Staff reserves the right to change or amend these rules at any given time with or without prior notice. (New rules are often made abuse of a lax system or finding new ways to break in-place rules... Creatively.) The fun part! Creating your page is easy and once you get the hang of the system, it can be fun to put your character's information up. What's more, having it as your primary character sheet can have benefits because it is always up to date. (Just remember the note cards still need to be used for character approval. They require about the same amount of information, anyway.) To start, you'll need to create a new page. Make sure you're signed into the wikia network, then choose "Contribute" button in the upper right corner of the wiki, (Be sure to upload pictures you'll need first!) and choose "Add a Page". Title it your character's name (If your character shares the name of or a place or item, be sure to specify "(Character)" in the title of the page. If they share the same name as another character and they do not have a different name to go by, such as a non-alias name, put your SL name in () brackets.) When publishing a picture, try to use a picture that only contains the character the page is about to avoid confusion. In the "player" field, the format should be "Display Name (user.name)" and after this, if you wish to apply your Wikia name, use: [ [ User:username ] ] For example; [ [ User:TheCogspinnerpony ] ] without spaces will result in User:TheCogspinnerPony The guideline/template At the very top of the page, insert the template Template:CharInfobox on it's own line, fill in the applicable fields in the template. The main body of the page should be as follows. Optional: Character quote 1 Overview 2 Stats 2.1 Outstanding abilities or skills: 2.2 Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: 2.3 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills 2.4 Perks and Traits 3 Unique Inventory 4 Appearance 5 Pre-Cliffside Biography 6 Bonus information and Trivia 1-6 should use header 2. (Use Title in Source Editor) 2.1-2.4 should use header 3 (Use Title in Source Editor) Tips and helpful links In the infoboxes, linking the color as well as the name of the exact color, Perbang's RGB tool can be used. If you need help with commands and wikitexts, the cheatsheet is at Help:Wikitext Need somewhere safe to practice? Use the Sandbox and experiment with no fear of ruining a page in progress. Capitalization matters! Having the capitals where they need to be will make a lot of difference in this media! Be creative, add pictures where you want, videos, sounds, a gallery... Whatever you can think of to add more about your page.